Gravity Falls: Hell's Depths
by snakeeyes64
Summary: Something rotten is going on in Gravity Falls as an ancient force of evil has came to their town uninvited. It is up to the Mystery Shack Investigators to discover what this force is and the scope of their plan, before it is too late for all mankind.
1. Rude Awakening

The following takes place around the middle of their Senior Year in Gravity Falls.

There is small alarm, breathing and suddenly an eye opens and a girl with long black hair then yawns awake and in automatic response she then slaps the off button of the alarm and then gets down from the bed and then slowly but surely opens the blinds and sees it is morning despite the fact the sun isn't completely shining yet. She then slowly walks over to where her wooden specs case which is violet colored and has a comet symbol etched onto it and it's near a clock the reads 6:00 a.m., she slowly opens it up and then takes the glasses out and then slowly puts them on her face. Candy then looks around for a moment and then walks out of her door.

Adam is also awakened in his room as he hears from his programed cell the song "Please don't go girl" by the "New Kids on the Block". He turns off the off button and sees the time on his cell which is 6:00 a.m. he then shakes his head a little try to get the gears inside him going. Adam then gets up to do his usual exercises before he showers and has breakfast, he gets his black gym shorts, sock, shoes t shirt, and his black sports gloves on and then puts his iPod on one of the speaker support systems and turns it on and clicks to the some song from the "Rad" movie soundtrack "Thunder in your heart" He has a pair of nunchakus and he is doing lots of tricks and a kata with them, then has the bo staff and is doing a series of combos and a kata with it, in another exercise he then does a series of backflips and lands to be right in front of the peg dummy and does a series of blocks and strike combos at it. Candy also has a morning routine schedule as well as she turns on music to the "New Kids on the Block" song "Step by Step" and she is doing some Zumba dance combo movements she learned when taking classes with her friends Mabel and Wendy. She then has some red wraps on is at a punching bag and she is doing a series of mui tai kick and punch combos. Then afterward she is doing a kata with her weapon of choice the chain and then when she advances forward while swinging the chain in a diagonal combo and then soon, she then swings the chain in a thrusting motion and the chain wraps around a target dummy's neck in the room.

She pulls on the chain and the chain goes thorough the neck and the dummy head falls with a bit of sand spilling. Adam east his eggs and toast and is watching an episode of the 80's cartoon "He-Man". Candy is eating some Granola and Yogurt mixed together with banana slices and she is looking at an article on some of the newest technology on her tabled propped up. Adam then gets dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt of a poster of one of his favorite films "Re-Animator", his black and blue light jacket gets his backpack and he has his iPod on to the theme some of the Night of the Comet soundtrack "Trouble". He puts on his glasses and he looks at one of the pictures on his mantle which is of Mabel smiling wearing her usual magenta T-Shirt in front of the Mystery Shack alone with himself in a T-Shirt of one of his favorite trading card series from bottoms "Dinosaur Hell" his graphic tee is one of a hoard of Pheardayls attacking and poking holes into the statue of liberty and picking out tourists unfortunate to be in the statue. Adam blows a kiss to the picture.

Candy is also getting her backpack, she dressed up in army fatigue patterned paints, violet t shirt, with a black leather coat with some shoulder cuffs with a set of designer spikes that stick out, puts her specs on, she has her iPod on another song from "Rick Ashley" "Together Forever" and she blows a kiss to one of the pictures from her room which is Crimson Talon/Darrien whom is at Emerald Comic Con in Seattle whom is in a "Judge Dredd" costume with the helmet that covers his whole face except for the only exposure the mouth and chin with a few scars. He is smiling and has a peace sign in the photo. While she is in the costume of Mera from "Aquaman" with her hair die red and still with her spectacles on.

Both are at Gravity Falls high and are all going thought their usual rounds at the school. Candy is just getting back from a chemistry class as she already has her books she needs in her bag. After class she is about to go to her locker but then she stops by an empty bench and sits down to check and see if everything is intact. She then unzips the front, back compartments of her back pack and see everything is organized. She then goes to the lower parts of her bag unzips three compartments and sees everything is there. She then breathes a sigh of relief, she didn't know why but for some reason she felt there was something she was supposed to find. She then gets up and goes straight to her locker, she opens it up and, in her locker,, she suddenly sees a small black rectangular box.

Meanwhile Adam and Dipper are talking with one another as both had the same class together. They talk about the one of the Role-Playing Games their going to play tomorrow at their favorite comic book and gaming spot "Dragons and Comics" Dipper then talks about the recent game their playing "Cyberstalker"

Dipper says, "So are you already for the next campaign in tomorrow, it's going to be killer."

Adam has a small smile and says, "Yeah, can't wait to go through that snake enterprise tower and the maze of the Goatmen corporate board; and I've got plenty of new spells to try out."

"Well I've got some surprises of my own too."

"Well see you later"

Adam then smiles and as both are going their separate ways to their classes he waves to Dipper and he does the same, Adam then goes toward his locker to get what he needs before first period starts. He opens it and he see there is some small black wooden rectangular box that looks like the kind you but glasses into. He then picks it up slowly and looks at it front and back not sure what to make of it as he doesn't remember ever putting anything else in his locker, nor was there any sign of break in as he's checks for signs. Adam then decides to open it as there really isn't anything else to do, he opens it up slowly and unfolds like any glasses case, then sees there are just spectacles like the ones he has but there is some sort of message that is taped to the back of the top lid of the box, the message is in black ink and says, "Put them on."

Adam sees that it is important he puts on what look like just ordinary glasses, he then takes out his own glasses case out of his leather jacket pocket, which has a dragon design on the lid, puts his spectacles in that case, closes them and puts the box back away in his pocket. He then puts the other black box in another jacket pocket, closes his locker and then just carries the glasses he has while walking not putting them on and then simply puts them on and then suddenly he is looking at the ground and see no color, but everything is in black and white. He immediately takes them off and then sees the world in color once more, he looks at the glasses and then slowly puts them back on again and he is seeing the same thing. He once again takes them off and looks at the glasses puzzled, wondering what the heck these really are. Then he lifts his head up and then decides to look with the glasses when he sees the hallway in full and people passing, he puts on the glasses very slowly. But as he puts on the glasses, he doesn't bother taking them off, in fact not even moving as he is seeing a how strange and disturbing things really are as he looks.

He slowly walks the hallway and then he turns his head to a classroom and inside instead of teachers teaching he sees some sort of creature that looks like a giant black organic top with multiple eyes all at the front, watching over everyone in the classroom. Some people at the desks aren't human as the ones sitting are what look like almost organic plants as some of them are unfolding and at their open mouths there, there is a great series of tentacles that want to latch on and stretch out. Some of the others that are regular people and has their tentacles wrapped around their heads. Another classroom he looks at and sees a giant head which has its tentacles spread out and the tentacles consist of other heads, each different. One has a head of a bird, another a wolf, another a snake, another some sort of horse like head but they were all oily black colored. And a couple of the tentacles that had what look like human like faces they were facing along themselves over the mortal.

Candy she is looking at the school but in seeing only a black a white setting. She is then shaking her head as she sees once again blacker and whiter as she is passing the hallways as she can literally see no color, she is looking around but just keeps seeing no color with her glasses. She suddenly bumps into some sort of group of clicks and then she looks right up at them and she gets startled by what she sees which looks like a strange set of tentacles and the tentacles move in different directions as it somehow is producing vocals.

The tentacle group head says, "Know how to walk much."

Candy then brings down where glasses and sees that it's just a regular elite girl with blond hair, the stylish violet short skirt and short top exposing her shoulders and some cleavage. The click girl just gives her a snide look and walks away with her group and she gives out some sort of snide joke to the group about her and they laugh, but Candy doesn't pay attention to the b…. group and she then goes to the cafeteria and see just some of those multi eyed creatures just serving food to most of the mortals that are all talking as if there is nothing there. The mortals after being served their food they go to the tables to eat and talk but on the middle of the tables there are more of the top like eye creatures and each of them have spread out their heads almost like a flower and has tentacles that are just sprouting out and even latching on to some of the people sitting and others passing by.

Adam he then goes to the outside to the football field and looks with the glasses sees instead of football players there are tentacle monstrosities with multiple heads and snake like necks, all are wearing football helmets. Some sort of heined legged white fur goat horned, humanistic demonic monstrosities that also have football helmets and there is what looks like hooded figure acting as the referee and then puts out a red nailed hand to signal game on. The creatures are all tackling each other and even punching and wresting each other, the tentacle creature he has the ball and is slithering but then gets tackled by the opposing team. Despite seeing inhuman creatures play it was cool to watch. But Adam he then snaps out of hit and he walks away.

Candy she is at the home economics class and sees a lot of the students are baking certain things, she then puts on the glasses and sees it is a bunch of hooded figures have demon or reptilian hands that are cooking up some sort of potions and the books they have are some sort of spell books that are bound in flesh of some sort and the pages have Samarian text and symbols she can't make out. One of the hooded figures with blue demonic hands with black nails is holding and caring a dead three headed giant snake, the hooded figure stops and then looks out form the window door. Candy quickly takes off the glasses and she sees a regular blond girl in an apron and chef's hat caring a pan with French bread just cooked. The girl is looking at her and Candy snaps out of her stunned expression and Candy just makes a polite wave and then walks away very fast.

Adam walks very fast in the hallway which are the most foreboding as there are tenticled veins structures everywhere, darkness, and some sort of plants a few of them some sort of heads, inhuman heads in the garden section of the Horticulture class. He continues walking as he comes to the gift shop, he suddenly sees someone in front some sort of tentacle monstrosity with three big hind hoof legs that stopped in front of him for some reason. Adam slowly takes the glasses down and sees who it is a girl with long autumn brown hair, wearing a red vest with a magenta colored t-shirt with a star in front and a magenta skirt. Adam knew who this was but hoped it wasn't.

Mable says, "Missed me big guy."

Adam decides to play along and not show his nervousness. Adam then gives out a smile and then says, "I was only gone a mater of hours."

"Hours are almost an eternity."

She then puts her hands on his shoulders and looks at Adam in a seductive manner. Adam he is a little surprised as the hands Mable puts on him feel just like her hands and the same warmth.

Mabel says, "So what do you want to do tonight?"

Adam had to think fast to evade the invitation as much as he'd love to accept, if this were the real Mabel.

Adam says, "Actually, you think we could shift it tomorrow, I've got a mountain load of homework and a certain project I'm working on."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem I can come to help out."

Adam once again pained at declining the invitation nicely. "Actually, there is a term paper and a news report I need to work on that could take hours, so I really need to concentrate."

Mabel whom has a small look of disappointment then looks at him with understanding and says, "Alright, I can wait one more day, though if you change your mind today you know where to find me."

Mabel then pecks him on the cheek and walks away slowly. Adam puts the glasses back on and he sees her walking away but once again the black and white image reveals her to be some tentacle monstrosity with lower legs three which rare hooves. He takes his glasses off confused by what t he's seeing and what's going on. He looks at the hallway at everyone else that has passed by and he feels a chill as he isn't' sure what senses to trust.

He then runs and is looking to find Dipper to gain some perspective and just as he's close, he then stops himself remembering sighting Mabel. He then takes his specs out once more and as he sees both Wendy and Dipper making out, he puts them back on and sees not Wendy and Dipper but one creature that is a giant female arachnid, black all over and has a humanoid body with eight legs behind and its face has eight eyes and a mouth with mandibles. Another is a golden skinned being whom looks humanistic but has no mouth except just a set of eight completely blood red eyes but looks at the female arachnid with some sort of feeling in it's eyes. Both creatures are holding each other and acting like any creatures that make out would. Adam quickly backs away and runs before he is spotted by both, though one eye from the spider may have picked up an image of Adam running away.

Candy she then is running, and she goes to one of her favorite spots in the school where she has privacy, the robotics lab. Thankfully it's unoccupied as she opens the door and then locks it up. She then finds her usual work table and gets on a stool and she then takes a miniature black chrome human skull object which is suppose to be the hood ornament for another wheeled she's helping design. She then is petting it's extremely polished and smooth head as she likes the sensation of its cool smoothness on her fingers which helps take the tense feeling away and is thinking about what to do and what to even make of what she just saw. She then puts the black chrome skull back on the table as then takes out her phone and turns it on wondering who to call as she knows she can't call her best friend Mabel as she's not sure if it even is really her.

She also can't call Gretchen as unfortunately she's involved in some sort of quest and has no idea where she could be, as she's been gone for months the time Mabel, Candy, and her all went separate ways. She is about the call her other friend Wendy but then she notices there is an icon on her phone which is the shape of a wand with a crescent moon end which she never remembered ever installing.

But she clicks on it anyway to see what it is and then suddenly it flips to one of the levels of a game based on one of her favorite TV shows "Sailor Moon" called "Sailor Moon in the Hell bound Maze" one of games she likes and plays with her boyfriend head to head with sometimes. She selects her favorite character level has the character she loves playing "Sailor Mars" she then starts the game and she is traversing a maze build with skeletons and skulls while having her character shoot out her usual burning mantra fire rings in the game against zombies, demons, green acid swamp creatures, giant mutant ants, giant spiders, color hooded , all kinds of creatures when in the game while collecting treasure, keys and certain crystals which have different powers.

She is looking around and fighting thought the maze for a while but then once she collects enough keys and opens enough of the doors, she then runs into something that isn't a natural part of the game. It's a boss fight with some sort of giant monster whom is emerald green and is some giant amphibian monster that has a fish like head with fins to the side of his head and teeth that reveal a maw of shark like teeth enough to grind and spread up anything that come inside. With Candy's character she then fights this boss using her powers along with several of the attack potions she collected. After a while of dodging some of the fire bullets and attack pattern of this giant amphibian humanoid she then uses the last potion to end the fight fast. The giant amphibian creature then disappears and then suddenly something appears on the screen. It looks like some sort of digital boom box. She then clicks onto it and then it blows up and starts playing not music but some sort of recorded message.

Adam then goes to the school newspaper and lock the office door. His back is against the door and he breathes, he then walks toward his editor desk and sits down. He then opens one of the drawers and has s mini fridge in it and then opens it, taking out a plastic bottle of "Electro Cola" and takes a swig to relieve some of the pressure of what he's witnesses. After the swig he just looks blankly thinking about what to do, he then suddenly thinks about his phone and he then takes it out and turns it on wondering who to call, let alone who is human. Then he looks at it carefully but then notices some icon he's never seen on his phone before, it's a digital Chinese puzzle box, as it is exquisitely designed with golden contours and colorful patterns some tiled some jeweled almost like that from an Indian carpet or a sand mandala painting. He wonders about this since he doesn't remember ever installing this app feature.

He clicks on it and sees it suddenly the icon blows up into a three-dimensional puzzle box and Adam realizes if he wants to figure out what's inside, he has to take the challenge. He looks at the box for a while and rotates it around by touching the screen, but immediately for some reason already knows the answer and puts the box in the position he wants it to face, which has the face of what looks like a squid head with eyes that are tiny onyx colored jewels and a tentacle mouth. Its head is shaped with Jade green tiles. Adam he simply puts his thumbs on the two middle tentacles and slides them and suddenly he box makes a clicking noise and then opens, and he sees from the digital box reveal something inside.

There is what looks like a tiny old 60's tape recording icon, Adam then clicks the icon and then suddenly the icon blows up and plays as he sees one tape spool reel turning counterclockwise and the tape is going to the other spool. The digital table plays an audio recording, but he can't make out the voice as it's disguised by a harmonizer.

He listens and the voice says, "If you've solved the puzzle and are now listening to this message then the whole town has been compromised and we have failed, and you managed to escape which means we still have a chance. Go to Candy she has the other part of the instructions."

Adam is wondering about the other part of the instructions and who it is that has programed these instructions on his phone. But then suddenly Adam looks carefully at the message and sees on his phone on the left-hand side there is a small bar has the colors blue, black, green, red, magenta. He then makes a call to Candy.

Candy then hears her "Sailor Moon" themed ring tone and she then presses the button and then puts the phone to her ear.

Candy says, "Yes?"

Adam says, "It's me Adam."

Candy says, "Adam, I was about to call you, I've got these really strange instructions on my phone that said I should meet you."

Adam says, "I have a similar message and I concur, we need to meet right away."

Adam then gives a specific location and Candy complies. Both head over to the library and Candy she comes in through the front door still wearing the glasses while Adam is waiting by the second-floor balcony keeping his eye on the door as well as the glasses on in case, he sees she normal and breathes relief to himself, likewise with Candy. And then he comes down the steps and then meets up with her and both go to a group study room that is unoccupied and they both go in.

Both walk inside the room and then Candy faces him. Both then take off the specialized specs put them on the table and then take out their cases with their regular specs and look at each other seeing things in normal black and white as well as each other.

Adam says, "Ah, that's much better."

Candy says, "Alright what in the hell is going on?"

Adam says, "That's what I've been trying to figure out ever since I had these glasses in my locker."

He then takes the black case with the glasses out of his bookbag and then puts it down on the table. Candy takes the same type of case out of her bookbag and places the case on the table.

Candy says, "I've had the same type of glasses to that for some reason makes us see the world and most of the people here all messed up, like watching a really fraked up independent film."

Adam says, "That's not the worst of it, I…I saw Mabel and even my best friend Dipper as those creatures your seeing.

"What, Mabel… you mean, then where are they what's happened to them?

"I don't know, I hope to god they're not hurt, but you know what's really strange is that the one impersonating Mabel actually sound and act just like her, even when one of them touched me, it felt like a regular hand with regular human warmth."

"Just what is going on, what are these glasses and why are we seeing what we're seeing; in fact, how to we even know if what we're seeing is even real, maybe these mystery spectacles we have are showing us hallucinations caused by one of those spells in your mystic books you keep."

"I thought about that but I'm not one hundred present certain about that either, someone gave us these spectacles for a reason, and from the challenges we had to solve on the phones and that message we received I'd say this person went to a lot of trouble doing this."

Adam then takes his phone out and then puts it on the table.

"The answer must be on these phones."

Candy then puts her phone down on the table.

"Yes, but what else are we supposed to do, it only told me to meet you that you have a part of the instructions."

"Mine told me the same thing."

Adam then thinks for a moment and looks at the screen of phone with the color bars on the side which are to the right. His eyes then shift to Candy's phone which have colored bars but on the left of her phone. It then suddenly occurs in his mind.

He then looks at Candy and says, "Can I see your phone for a moment."

Candy hands him her phone and he look at it and one the right there are the same colored bars on her message.

Adam looks up at Candy and says, "Alright, if I'm right about this."

He then puts both phones together and when both colored bars line up with each other and connect suddenly both phones have another message on them and its' another audio recording.

Adam then clicks play on the recorder and the message play with an image of the old tape recorder of yesteryear.

It plays and says, "You've put the messages together, which means the right people have it but also means there's not much time, so I'll be brief; as you already know, the world your seeing from the conscious mind is an illusion a sophisticated form of hallucination like walking into a dream and thinking you in reality."

There are some noises outside the where this person is recording.

"I can't say much more except an unknown force of evil has somehow been awakened, two months ago one individual in our group stumbled upon this psychic disturbance and ever since we've been working to stop it."

The sounds suddenly get louder and sounds like someone is breaking in. "It took a while, but we have found the answers however I can't give you them first hand, so we have set up clues thought so our findings don't get to the wrong hands; I leave only one clue: Candy you've always had the answer, it is with you everyday from the day time to the night, it comforts you from the uncool. I now leave it to both of you, end of line." Then the audio cuts off and suddenly the program deletes itself. Both pull back their phones, Candy rechecks hers and then looks up at Adam,

"That's it, there's no more."

Adam and Candy are puzzled and wonder what to do next.


	2. Egg Hunt

Disclaimer: Do not own H.P. Lovecraft characters and stories.

Candy says, "I don't get it, the answers within ourselves, how is that a useful clue."

Adam says, "Who ever created this message, knew our phone numbers, where are lockers are and the combinations, and who we are."

"Yeah, but that information isn't that helpful."

"Or, maybe it is."

Adam stops talking and then remembers all the people that were passing by, he then looks to Candy.

"Let's go to my dojo."

Candy and Adam before school ends, they both ran straight to the parking lot, Adam gets into his black muscle car and Candy her white Dodge Charger and they both just zip on out of school and they both park and go straight to Adam's dojo/home called the "Dragon Fury Dojo" and they both quickly go in and Adam locks the door. But before they step onto the Dojo, Adam stops Candy and points to her shoes, Candy then gives him a look that says really but goes along with out of respect regardless. They take their shoes off and put them on the rack and then they walk on the dojo mat.

Adam says, "Alright we're safe now we can think."

Candy says, "Could those creatures any of the monsters from your books."

"It's possible it will take a little time for me to look, but for now let's find that flash drive first."

"Where Adam?"

"I need to stop thinking practical and actually do some thinking."

Adam then breathes in and then crosses his arms and closes his eyes. Candy looks at Adam puzzled.

"What are you doing?"

"I saw this on a TV show once, I'm trying to access my mind."

"You just look silly."

"Shhh, it's starting to work."

Candy rolls her eyes a bit nonbelieving in the silliness taking place.

Adam says, "If I was in danger as I and my friends were under attack and I had only mere minutes, I would hide whatever I need to hide someplace only I would know never in the obvious place, something sacred to me."

Then Adam stops and then he looks at Candy.

"Candy remember the line from that riddle."

"I think it said something about me having the answer."

"Yes, and the other lines, you take it with you day and night, it shields you from the uncool."

"I think the last verse was comforts you from the uncool not shields."

Adam then thinks for a moment but then looks at Candy and as he looks, he notices something about her.

Adam says, "Candy pat your coat."

"Why."

"Just do it, I know what I'm talking about?"

Candy breathes a sigh and then pats her coat form then takes her hands out of her pockets after their warm enough and then puts her hands on both her shoulders and then slides them down her arms but then she feels something on her left side. She then takes her black coat off and looks carefully noticing some small indentation that shouldn't be there, she then puts her fingers on it and then goes to the top edge and then slowly peals it noticing it's some sort of leather camaflashe tape and within this covering there is some sort of Flash drive, she takes it out and it is magenta colored one. Candy looks at it is knowing whose flash drive this is. Candy then looks up and asks,

"Hey Adam, where's your Computer?

Adam guides her to the office and shows her his computer which is black and the usual flat screen monitor and light hard drive. She hooks it up and then immediately begins looking into it. Adam is standing right behind her watching her work. Once she then clicks on something it presents a window where it will take a minute to load. She then looks back at Adam.

Candy says, "How did you figure it out?"

Adam says, "The riddle was directed toward you and also I haven't seen you without wearing that black leather jacket ever since your dating my brother, makes sense."

Candy nods in agreement and then hears a chime on the computer indicating the load is complete. She then looks at what has been presented.

Candy says, "I think you need to see this too."

Adam comes a little closer and both see on the window there is a big roster of files which all have dates which range and date for two and a half weeks.

Candy looks at one of the beginning files and she clicks on it and has a video of Mable and Candy then clicks on the last file and then it's Mabel once more whom is sitting at some desk but here she looks tired, scared, and worn down a little and she looks up at the video and says, "This will by my last entry Candy if you managed to escape and you find this then that means the have me and we've failed."

She then suddenly hears some noises. "What you possess is a journal series of what we've all done for the past couple weeks and days, the reason you don't remember this now is to protect your mind as somehow these creatures are able to pick up on certain specifics on our minds, I don't know to what extent."

The noises soon get much louder and Mabel gets even more nervous she then moves her hand close to her ninja go which is right in front of the desk. Mabel then looks back at the camera.

"The bottom line is this, our town has been under attack for a long while and you along with our friends we've tried to repel these ancient invaders, but our efforts were fruitless, however there is one more chance…. Suddenly he creatures they break in.

Mabel looks at the camera once more, "The answers you seek are within the files." and Mabel immediately turns the camera off.

Candy is then desperately trying to find any more data in that time frame but realizes it's no use as there is no more, Candy then breathes a deep sigh. Adam then puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she's alright."

Candy then looks at Adam and says in a slightly harsh manner. "Why aren't you more upset about this?"

But then she looks at his eyes which convey deep sadness. Adam says in a slightly struggled tone. "I am."

Candy shakes her head realizes what Adam is doing. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm upset about this as much as you are, I should have protected Mabel better, I…."

He struggles to find the next words as he feels some emotion well up. "I have to remain strong for her sake, she would want me to."

Candy she then stands up and says, "We both do and for Dipper and Wendy as well."

Candy has a hand on Adam's shoulder and Adam he nods.

Candy says, "Now we better get back to work, Mabel says the answers are within these files but…"

Candy, she looks at roster and there are complete journal files on all of them Dipper, Wendy, Candy, Mabel, and Adam. "This could take a long while and I'm not totally sure where to start." Adam then looks at the screen and then points out to a symbol of a book with a five-star pentagram on a digital version of a leather-bound hardback which is position on his roster line. "Right here."

Candy goes right ahead and clicks on the icon and it suddenly reveals a digital video journal log, there is an empty picture at first as it just reveals a desk and a marker board. Someone comes in and it's Adam whom is in a black sorcerer's robe which has all kinds of archaic symbols but also a few of the start constellations and planets. He is then facing the camera and then says, "This is a record of what were dealing with in case anyone else ever finds this. Adam, he opens the book of Ebon and flips to a section about the current creatures.

Adam says, "I was able to find one of them according to the book of Ebon the creatures are called the Dark Children from the time of the first ones. These are predatory creatures that are the destroyers of whole civilizations and worlds, they date back to the time before Babylon, since the time of creation of the worlds."

Adam takes a breath and continues to read. "They are the offspring of Shub-Niggurath a fertility god or goddess that has spread offspring throughout the cosmos. Throughout time the Dark Children have walked among our realm in the shape of what is familiar to hide themselves from our sight. These tentacle monsters have no real strength except in their deception. The other creatures with them they grant the power of deception to. I have done my best to hunt these creatures down, but I fear there are many that have escaped my sight. As for the people they have taken form they can't simply do it at will; I have found certain captives hidden in certain nests placed everywhere, the captives in that nest are put into some sort of sleep and somehow the creatures use their physical connection to their flesh and mind to draw out their thoughts and feeling so they can better imitate them but also throughout the process absorb them completely. However, this veal of deception can be severed by somehow freeing the captives before both soon become one."

Adam then quickly flips to another page and he presents it to the camera. It is a sketch of the tentacle creature's civilization which are strange cyclopean structures and he sees the tentacle monstrosities in the sketch roaming around in their true form as if it's another day in town. He then looks at another sketch and it's the tentacle monstrosities that are within some sort of temple which has monoliths surrounding them with some strange scribes of a language. Adam and no one on the planet would ever know about as he sees in the sketch the monstrosities have gathered in worship and raised their arms as a form of worship for a really big creature another God they worship that is gigantic that has a reptilian like head but is sticking it's tongue out which is made up of a series of tentacles to act as its tongue and inside the tongue there is a human girl that is an obvious sacrifice as she is naked and is screaming but it does no good as the tentacles wrap all around her and are reeling her into the mouth of the god the reptiloids amphibian beings worship.

Adam then closes the book of Ebon and then says, "The location of one of these ancient civilizations is closer than you think, however I can't give specifics on this file or even on this roaster due to the possibility of this info falling into the wrong hands; it's within another flash drive I've given to someone I trust the most and now has it hidden, where it is you will have to complete the next challenge to find out, please we're counting on you." Adam then turns off the camera.

Candy says, "Did you really have to wear the sorcerer get up"

Adam says, "What I'm sure I did it for effect and the robe looked cool."

Suddenly there is some sort of new file after the message that appears on the computer, Candy clicks on it and then suddenly the window comes up and asks one question "Do you want to print" Candy then clicks on the print option and then suddenly the printer comes on and a series of pictures comes out.

Adam says, "Man I…. how is this possible, alright that's a stupid question but still I just remember the day before today and yet those videos they say otherwise.

Candy says, "I know lost time can be really trippy."

"I'm just want to know what happened to Mabel and our friends."

"Easy Adam, the answers will come."

Candy looks at the set of pictures and then breathes a sigh.

"Uggh I'm really getting tired of these games."

"Yeah, me too but nothing to do but play."

Candy clicks on the file with the papers and then gets the series of papers printed out, there are up to 40 sheets and each of them have a picture of what looks like a photo of land that is taken from a satellite. Adam then looks at one of the pictures and has a small smile.

"C'mon this will be easy."

Candy says, "Why do I get a feeling it won't be."

For about 15 minutes, Adam is on the floor, putting together the pictures in the right order. Candy through has the hardest time as she then goes back to one picture and then takes it back.

Adam says, "I remember my brother was the one into puzzles the most, he would always buy just a collection of puzzle boards and sometime both I and him we would just go over the jigsaw for hours, though he was the best at it."

Candy says, "Darrien that's what he does to help himself think, sometimes I would see him on the board." She looks at another picture and shakes her head. "I always participated with him, I'm not always the biggest fan of puzzles but I've always like putting things together."

"So did my brother."

Adam can put the pictures all together and both see what it is which is the map of the town.

Candy says, "I don't get it, it's basically a map of the Falls."

Adam looks carefully and sees something.

He says, "Here look."

Candy looks and sees there is a red dot on a specific location and from the land mass that surround it and the road it is right across she automatically recognizes it.

Candy says, "The Mystery Shack, I recognize that patch of land anywhere."

Adam then looks at Candy with a little cautiousness on his face.

"But wouldn't the fake Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy be around."

"That is where the next clue is, trap or not we can't let it stop us.

Adam says, "Yeah your right."

Candy says, "Alright let's suit up."

Candy goes to the trunk of her car and gets out a suitcase. Adam goes to one of his drawers and gets one of his ninja uniforms. Both go to the separate changing rooms of the dojo and they come out and Candy is in her tight black cat like uniform with two of the silver manacles and gloves along with some sort of silver compartmental belt and a set of glasses but with violet shades that don't show her eyes. Adam is in his black ninja uniform that completely covers his whole body. With a combat vest and a katana behind his back and a mask completely covering his face along with some silver knight like visors that cover his eyes. Candy and Adam go straight into Adam's muscle car and both drive away to the rescue.


	3. Devil Times Three

Adam, he drives toward the pathway to the shack but then he suddenly takes a detour to some other dirt road slightly away from the Shack and then slowly toward a certain outlet area he knows in the woods to keep the car hidden and both Candy and his presence unknown.

Both Candy and Adam get out of the car and then both are hidden behind some trees and sees the Mystery Shack. The Mystery Shack is extremely quiet as its unoccupied and shows no signs of disturbance. But suddenly there are noises by a door of some sort of picking and then suddenly a sound of a lock clicking and then the door knob turns counterclockwise and the door to the shack opens and then there is the sound of two sets of footsteps. Then suddenly the door closes and then there is a security system pad on the wall, but the armed red light suddenly switches to green, the video tape monitors all have looped footage on. Then in the clothing area of the Shack two figures suddenly materialize and it's Adam and Candy whom both had a mini puck in their pocket and have clicked the button to become visible again.

Adam then gives the puck back. "Thanks, this stealth technology you made is fascinating."

Candy says, "A combo of thermotic and holographic tech." She then looks her I pad to check her data which confirms their safe.

"Looks like my hacking has paid off."

Candy looks at Adam. "Alright I'll take Mabel's room and you take Dipper's."

Adam says, "Remember try and think like them, I'm sure they counted on us to be able to find it, remember every time you spent with Mabel that will help."

Candy and Adam have their right hands up and accent it up slowly at the same time and flutter their fingers together as their secret handshake. As both are splitting up, they both take off their visors and switch to their special sunglasses.

Both can see that the shack has been fraked up a little from the number of black veins or vines that have covered most of the interior of the shack and some of them were pulsating and beating. Adam couldn't help but be creeped out by it, as it felt like he was being watched and he has a worse feeling he might be right.

Adam is coming to Dipper room which is located at the second floor but also there are some extra door for extra merchandise to be stored. Adam looks at each of the doors one door is with cultural exorcism supplies, vampire skeleton closet, UFO parts. Adam then sees Dipper's room and then he comes in and starts looking around.

Meanwhile Candy is on the first floor coming to Mabel's room and she also sees several doors in the hallway like Hoax and Hoaxer exhibit, Taxidermy Monster displays and supplies. Two doors are very curious, one is called The Accursed Object museum displayed on the front door with a warning "If you get cursed it's your own fault." But another which Candy which is the most puzzling which is a Yak room. Candy shakes her head getting her focus back in the game and she is looking toward Mabel's room and she then comes inside.

Adam is inside and sees Dippers room, he then takes the sun glasses off as he sees his room is undamaged and uncorrupted as it looks the same as before when Dipper took him in. Adam looks around he passes by Dipper desk with several papers on it, some that have to do with school, but others are in a pile with research, info and photos of cases he and the rest of the Mystery Shack Investigators work on.

Adam looks and sees a cork board above with several articles and things hung up. There is even a computer on his desk with several post a note that are hung up on the sides of the monitor. Adam looks at each of the papers and the notes but finds nothing of significance. Adam then turns on the computer and looks though it but there is nothing on the monitor of any significance either.

Adam then turns it off knowing it is useless to continue to look there. He then sees a door someplace and he then sees it's Dipper's gaming area as it has a big flat screen TV in front along with a big shelf on the side with a big collection of games for several consoles. Adam also sees there are two kinds of chairs on is the major mini Lazy Man chair which is black leather where on the left there is a cub holder and on the right a holder for four video game controllers. Adam comes near the chair but is a bit reluctant at sitting in it as it's his best friends chair that he only lends to him on occasions though always let's Wendy sit on it the most whenever she comes around. Adam decides to sit down on the chair to get a better feel on things.

Meanwhile Candy she comes into Mabel's room which at first, she needed to cover her eyes a moment until her eyes adjusted and then she looks in and sees her room which is painted Magenta, but also neon red and pink in some places of the room. Candy then looks to Mabel's bookshelf and sees it's a collection of the mystery series Drusilla Hardy, Mabel has the series from the retro 60s down to 2000's.

But she also sees there is the supernatural romance books from Royal books like Chesapeake Mutant Cove and others. She then also sees a collection of CDs which consist of a lot of boybands, like the back-alley boys, color me good and many more. Candy also comes to her desk which is neat and tightly with just some homework paper in one basket and a computer. Candy investigates it but there is hardly anything, so she then turns it off. She then sees some sort of big book on the desk and realizes it's an album and he she then takes it and she sits on the edge of Mabel's bed and then looks at it trying to get a jist on things.

Adam is sitting and thinking and then remembers all the times Dipper has taken him in and he was sitting with him and both had separate joystick controls playing several of their favorite fighting games mainly the Fight Fighters series and Immortal Kombat.

Adam would sometimes playfully trick Dipper out of the chair just to sit on it for mere minutes by snatching the drink from Dipper's cup holder and then getting him to chase him down and then race back to it. Though afterward Adam always got nuggied but for a few minutes or seconds on that Lazy Man it was worth it. He then looks back at the desk and realizes what is missing and then he remembers that strange journal with a hand print and eye in the middle, he is never without it and has never seen it away from him or off that desk.

He tries to think of the best place Dipper would hide such a thing along with the hard drive. He thinks for a few moments and then he is about to then pull on the lever from the left side to bring up the recliner and puts his feet up to think more but then just as he's about to he notices something about the lever.

On the middle of the knob there is a black circular peril on the middle which didn't seem like a big deal as it somewhat went with, he dark wood coloring of the lever. But that was just it somewhat, Adam couldn't be sure but knowing Dipper he knows one of the things he's highly passionate about is his journal and all it's content and never would want the wrong hand to meet it and would do whatever it took to keep it safe along with other secrets.

Adam had a feeling and decided to go with it, he presses the black pearl and it sinks in and then suddenly the two video game shelves that are in the room they slide apart from one another and he sees there is some sort of hole compartment on the wall which is big enough to fit a book and Adam comes to it and he put his hand in it and brings out the journal.

Adam then smiles at his achievement; however, he retracts the smile as he realizes he has one more task to complete. He then remembers the flash drive and then remembers the joy stick controllers, Adam then takes both and feels around them and under. When he finds nothing with the first controller which is white colored and has the Dipper's favorite character Rumble he searches, he comes to the second one which is black and has a character from the Immoral Kombat series and his favorite character is Venom Voltage whom is in Viking warrior armor but has a Viking helmet and a ninja mask on with lighting on his finger.

He searches it and he suddenly find on the top rim of the controller an indent of some sort, he tears this indent out and it's the other flash drive with black tape on it. Adam then takes the tape off, puts the flash drive in one of his pockets on his combat vest and carries the journal with him and he exits the room.

Candy she is looking though the photo album and it has a series of photos of her good times with her friends Candy, Gretchen, Wendy, and even Pacifica. She sees a photo of all five of them that are right in from of a dead Mountain Whale they've taken down on a spelunking and mountain climbing trip.

Candy then flips though more photos and sees some of them are with her brother Dipper when they were younger, from Mabel always in the bright magenta sweaters she commonly wears and Dipper still looking nervous. But she then flips to some other pages and sees there are photos with both Adam and Mabel as a couple doing what most couples do, she sees one where both Adam and Mabel are in some weird store in the Seattle area and they are dueling with each other with toy cobra swords.

Another where they're at a costume shop and Mabel as he is in a Werewolf mask trying to scare her but failing as Mabel counterattacks by nugging him. Candy then closes the book quickly and then puts the book to her head and breaths in and out deeply, a tad frustrated she does feel like she's getting anywhere, she knows she's must find the flash drive, but she doesn't know if she's anywhere near or further away.

But then suddenly something occurs to her, she then opens the photo album again relooking at the photos from before and few she never knew about, and after looking thoroughly for one minute she then closes the book and then looks up on the shelf and sees a collection of photo frames of her friends, Dipper and her, along with Adam and her but then looks at one on top which is the most recent and most of the time it's on top as it's the most sacred.

She reaches up and takes the photo frame and sees it's both her and Mabel both in front of Gravity Falls High together, on their freshman year both about to embark on an adventure in teen hood together for the first time. She shakes the photo frame slightly and hears something, she then turns it on it's back, goes to Mabel's desk and twists the facinners the opposite direction and then carefully pulls up the backing and she sees the other flash drive is in the photo frame. She then takes it up and then puts it in one of the compartments of her belt and then she gets out of the room.

As Adam is out the door, suddenly he hears something, and he notices there is a light and a door open. Adam is cautious and he then back himself to the wall and then before he moves an inch, he then put his fingers to his left ear and then communicates.

"Candy, Candy come in are you on the same floor I'm in…"

Adam gets no response instead he gets nothing but static.

"Candy are you in one of the rooms, are you there?"

Adam once again gets nothing but static, and in that moment he has only two choices either go past the door way and hope Candy is still on the first floor or check out the doorway in case Candy is in there and possibly in trouble. Adam choses the second option which was fine by him and with the amount of light and how wide the opening is he wasn't sure he could slip by. Adam then slowly but surely sneaks right toward the open doorway.

He is a little nervous as he approaches very slowly the doorway crack gets bigger and soon, he is just about touching it. But then Adam before he approaches, he then takes out a stick about the size of a regular pen and then presses a button and a miniature mirror pops open and then he slowly slips the mirror though the crack and he turns it, moving it very carefully to check out the room and it is clear from top to bottom.

He then brings back his stick, retracts the miniature mirror and then puts it back in his vest. He then opens the door slightly and then looks in the room and it is it's a section where they sell some Antiquity Egyptian Tombs, one of them which is one of an Egyptian Queen a golden sleek face with the black eye shadow, long black hair and braid decoration slowly opens. Adam has his hand on one of his throwing knives holstered ready to act but then seen in and Mabel comes out. Adam can't help but look at Mabel whom is in the Egyptian Halloween costume with a wig that is long haired, black with multi colored beads hanging on the hair. A V Shoulder and Neck outline with multi colors of red, blue, green, and purple all in a consistent pattern. Her dress is white, sleeveless and some of the leg that shows in a slight cut of the dress. Adam has a small blush. But then as he's about to put the glasses on suddenly Mabel's pupils turn orange and then the color flicker gets brighter and more and more numerous and fast. Adam tries to put the glasses on, but he is entranced so much by the eyes and the sensuality. As she gets very close, he then drops the glasses as Mabel comes close to him. Mabel that breathes a slightly seductive breath as it has a sound of softness but also desire and hunger. Adam still is entranced by the eyes but also by her beauty.

Mabel says, "Don't you think I'm beautiful?"

Adam says in a tranced state "Yes I do."

Mabel then comes a step close and Adam is still hypnotized by what it did to his sight. Adam says, "Why are you in the Egyptian princess costume?"

"This was something I wore when we had our first dance together at the Halloween School Dance, back before we became a couple."

"I went to that dance alone in the Shadow Dancer costume, I saw you had no one to dance with so I mustered up what courage I could get to have one dance with you."

"A lot of people in that dance thought you were just another person dressing up as "Shadow Dancer" but once up came to me and talked I knew you were the real deal."

She has that same smile, as he's seen many times before though there is something more to it as it's more seductive as she takes a few steps closer and Adam takes a few steps back and Mable is up close to him.

Mabel says, "Don't you want to touch me."

Adam is reluctant as this is asked upon him. Mabel takes his hand a little aggressively and then bats the hand on her thigh slightly exposed from the long seem cut. Adam has a bright blush.

Mabel then says, "Do you not want to explore me?"

Adam take his right hand off the thigh slowly and puts it on Mable's shoulder.

Adam says, "Maybe someday if it ever gets to that point but I also know your not Mabel, where is she?"

The creature then realizes its hypnotic power is wearing off a bit, so it makes its eyes bright orange yellow eyes brighter as they flare in sequence and more rapidly. Adam gets even ore deeper into the trance. Mable then gets more aggressive she takes Adam's two wrists and then pushes him back right against the wall rather hard. And then she has her head right one his neck and then breathes on his neck slowly. Adam can't help but once again blush a bit more as Mabel and him have never done anything like this, and part of him almost wishes they won't stop.

Candy she is come out of the door but suddenly she is snatched quickly and as she is, she feels there are multiple limbs that are pulling and covering her like tentacles. And then suddenly she feels some sort of quick pinprick on her neck and suddenly blacks out. Candy she then gets her eyes open and sees there is both Dipper and Wendy as they are looking at her but with blank expression on their faces as if there's nothing of them there. Candy then remembers her commlink and is about to say something.

Dipper then says, "Don't bother, your coms are down, the ongoing song of our master saw to it. Candy, she feels immobile when she tense to get up and can't she sees the her arms and legs are wrapped up in some black tentacles that surround her ankles and wrists.

Candy looks at the fake Dipper and Wendy and says, "Where are Dipper and Wendy?"

Wendy then says, "It won't matter you will soon be joining them, and you won't care."

Dipper says, "Our master has been looking for you two, the master knows all about both of you and your friends."

Wendy says, "You caused him more than enough trouble, there no pint in fighting soon this realm will be ruled by him and the elders, once more we will walk in this realm while your kind serves or perishes.

Candy is starting to get reeled into the black pool. Meanwhile Adam is continually being tempted by the fake Mabel. She is getting closer to him almost at kissing distance.

"Don't you want to kiss me?"

Adam is backing toward a wall a lot more but as Adam is getting near the wall, he is willfully struggling with his eyes to look to his right where the specs he's dropped, slowly his eyes turn that direction and he can see a reflection on the glasses and he sees just a tentacled creature with three hooved legs. Adam he nods his head slowly and then Mabel she slowly but surely moves her lips toward Adam. Candy she suddenly comes to the doorway and with her special specs still on she sees giant tentacle monstrosity slowly putting out one of the tentacles that has some sort of ant eater like nostril come close to Adam's lips as it is dripping with some sort of black ooze.

The creature is pushing him straight into what looks like some sort of bed of tentacles on the wall in a pool of black. Adam immediately snaps out of it, pushes the false Mabel away from him and takes out a fire tube from his vest and points it at the fake Mabel. He presses a button and it discharges the fire tube which makes the fake Mabel walk back a bit and cover her eyes from the intense heat. Adam then rolls to his left, comes to the doorway and runs away.

Meanwhile, Candy she then breaks though the illusion and realizes that she can't get her arms and legs free as she is starting to get lowered into the black pool by the tentacles in the bed but also the ones pushed by the two creatures using the guise of Dipper and Wendy and she is trying to pull her hands up to get to her wrist gauntlets but it's no good as the tentacles are too strong and then tries even to move her legs but that's no good either as pulling on them is like pulling on hard metal coils. Suddenly there is something that appears form above. A drone is flying as it followed the emergency tracker that immediately activated as she was captured, Candy then moves her lips without making any sound, the scanner on the drone reads the vocal command on her lips and it then shoots out some sort of grenade down to her location.

Candy immediately closes her eyes as the grenade crashes thought the window and then drops to the floor, it then suddenly the canaster explodes with a flash. The numerous eyes of Dipper, wince form the light which loosens their grip on Candy along with the other tentacles from the pool. Candy quickly as the tentacle loosen almost where they can't hold her with, she quickly moves to her right to land her right on the ground and gets up quickly and runs straight to the hallway.

Meanwhile Adam in the hallway has been tackled by the tentacle three hooved creature. The creature's Ant eater like mouth is closing in on him but then Adam from his back take a small knife and quickly cuts the mouth which produces a stump that spews out black blood or ooze. The creature is thriving in pain as Adam then gets up and he flips the knife to get a handle on the edge and then throws it and it hits the fake Mabel in the right eye socket. The creature is then wailing in pain and is spewing out black blood.

Adam immediately runs downstairs as Candy comes from the first floor his direction.

Adam says, "No, not this way."

Both Adam and Candy they run toward the living room of the Shack but then suddenly they see both Dipper and Wendy standing them in from of them, and both have some plastered grins on their faces. Not liking how they looked both Adam and Candy they then try to run back but then they see the three hooved creature whom then has the knife taken off and there is nothing but a huge gap and hole on her face which still pours out some black blood.

Fake Mabel, Dipper and Wendy that have shed their imposturous forms and have taken on their true forms. Adam draws out his ninja go, and Candy has a chain dagger out and both look toward their opponents and commence attack. The golden creature Dipper whips its tentacles which have underneath stingers that have retracted and swing at Adam hard but Adam he swings at them cutting off the limbs, however despite the cuts the limbs just regrow. Meanwhile, the arachnid is swiping at Candy with her claws and even trying to get at her with the stingers. But Candy she blocks the strikes with her chain by stretching it hard ad even dodging by doing some wu shu movements. Meanwhile Adam he is parrying and dodging some of the tentacles that the fake Mabel is lashing out on him. And as Adam then jumps over one of its tentacles, he then is able to get close enough to the fake Mabel monstrosity, about to make a strike but then the tentacles grab Adam and surround him, they shake him a bit that he is unable to make his swing. Adam then turns the blade pointing the handle end of it, and Adam then presses a button and then suddenly the end of the hand produces another go blade than goes right though the creature's head which spirts out a small fountain of black blood up in the air. Then the creature goes down on the floor.

Candy does another block of the spider's strike but then the spider with one other leg Candy doesn't see whacks Candy and she lands on the floor on her bottom. Soon as the spider has Candy on the ground and is about to impale her with the stinger, the stinger goes down but Candy dodges and she grabs her chain dagger quickly and thrusts it on the spider's underbelly, the spider wails in pain and then Candy she does a back roll and immediately gets up, then pulls on the chain hard and the dagger comes distraught up cutting a big slit that goes straight toward it's chest cavity. The spider's gust then spills out as its consists of black blood almost like oil and the spider goes down. Candy sees the Golden monster back hands Adam with on tentacle and Adam is down on the ground. Candy immediately does a counter clockwise circular swing with her chain and then throws it and the chain wraps around the neck of the Golden creature. The creatures are then trying to grasp at the chain wrapped around but then Candy retracts the chain quickly and the Dagger comes back onto her hand but there is what looks like Gold specs of blood. The creature is still but then its head falls with a geyser of golden blood that shoots out and paints the ceiling, and it slumps down on the ground.

Candy then breathes in relief and fatigue from the fight along with Adam. Suddenly they hear some sort of noises from the shack. Adam and Candy they follow those noises and it leads them to one of the other doors of the shack which is the "VHS and Beta Store room" they come inside and then see it's a place where there are several VHS and Beta boxes on shelves arranged like that of a library but also several that aren't on shelves stacked up on high. There is also a certain amount of dust in places that blows a bit as both were coming in and they cough a little. They look around to the source of the noises and they see on one wall side there is Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy all three are in the tentacle pool beds and each are wrapped in tentacles covering their bodies tightly, but the tentacles are losing their grip.

Both Candy and Adam they immediately get to work in freeing all three of them. Adam takes out his knife and then cuts some of the tentacles off slowly along with Candy whom is working of freeing Wendy and Dipper. Suddenly enough are cut and tentacles lets Mabel go. Adam catches her and takes her away from eh tentacle nest pool and takes her to a space and lays her down. Adam then sees she's starting to stir, Adam is blushing and looks away as he's never seen her without anything before.

He then comes to help Candy, and both bring out both Wendy and Dipper and lay them on the ground next to Mabel. Candy and Adam notice that both Dipper and Wendy also have nothing on and turn away for a moment but then they snap out of the modesty act and get to work. Adam immediately remembers part of his vest has a med kit he then opens on his pockets which contains a black cloak and covers it on Mabel quickly. Candy goes to one of her compartments on her utility belt which also has a Med Kit and does the same.

Mabel, she has her eyes open and sees Adam. Mabel says, "Adam, what are you doing her, where am I?"

Adam says, "It's a long story, but let's get out of her and you'll probably want to hold onto that real tight."

Mable looks at the cloak and realizes her situation. Soon Wendy, Dipper they also snap out of it and are covered in a couple of black cloaks. Wendy stirs and is in a disoriented state along with Dipper she then see's Candy and says, "Candy, what are you doing here, what's happened?"

Candy says, "I and Adam will give you the run down back at base, meanwhile let's get far away from here, before those creatures find out about us.

All of them are running away from the Mystery Shack, get into Adam and Candy's cars and drive away.


	4. Half Time

They are all back at the home and base of both Candy and Crimson Talon/Darrien which is the abandoned mini golf and fun park down the main highway of Gravity Falls. Adam is pacing nervously back and forth outside of Candy's room that Mabel is using to change. Adam is wondering what to say to her about everything, especially some of the hidden features after freeing Mabel for a split second. Suddenly Mabel comes out and Adam sees she's in the same black outfit as Candy. Adam blushes once more as he's near seen her in that type of wear as it really is form fits her. Adam then looks down a moment, so he doesn't catch his eyes leering.

Mabel then moves her arm and leg a little and says, "Hmm this outfit feels strange and yet comfortable, beginning to see why Candy wears this."

She then looks at Adam and then has a smirk.

"You can look up you know."

He looks up slowly as usual he can't get over her beauty as he sees her long hair and eyes. But then remembers some of what he was about to say and then he clears his throat and then looks at her, about to say his piece.

Adam says, "I…look earlier when I rescued you, I wasn't trying anything, nor did I look much just half a second but that's it, not to say your body doesn't look great…I mean it is great, I….

Mabel then puts a hand on his mouth to silence him and response in the gentlest and most friendly manner.

"Shut up."

Adam then breathes in and then responds again.

"What I'm trying to say is, I don't see you as an object, and those advances from that creature I never let myself get taken in, I don't know whether um will…. you know but when both of us are ready, if we really are meant for each other.

Mabel doesn't say much she takes his hand and rubs it a little with the fingers on her left hand and then she puts her left hand on his chest. Adam looks at her palm placed and then into her eyes.

Mabel says, "I appreciate that, thanks for coming to my rescue and waiting for me."

"I didn't do all the work; your best friend Candy was a big help."

"Which is why I'm glad to have both of you in my life."

Adam then takes Mabel's hand gentlely with his right hand and rubs her wrist a little with his thumb and forefinger.

"I think …. we better get back with Candy, there are some things we must do.

Mabel has a small smirk.

"Yeah but lets make up for lost time latter."

She pecks him on the cheek, and he has a slight blush.

Everyone goes to the war room. Adam and Mabel come in first and then they see both Dipper and Wendy whom are in different wear. Dipper is in a copy of Crimson Talons uniform which has the black boots, gloves, navel blue paints, shirt, with the black cape. Along with Wendy whom is in blue fatigue paints, a tan combat vest with a blue shirt, brown cowboy like gloves.

Dipper he is insecure about what he's wearing and says, "I can't believe I'm wearing the outfit of one of my enemies."

Wendy looks at him and says, "You mean friendamy, after all he has saved your life many times along with Candy which counts as another point."

"Yeah, that's true, though I honestly don't get the black cape."

Wendy smirks and comes near him touching a seem of the cape. "I think it makes you look handsome, besides you got to admit they may 'be on the other side of the spectrum but at least their have a good sense of fashion."

Dipper looks at Wendy in the combat uniform and can't help but admire how it fits on her and how she moves with it. Wendy notices him looking at her and says, "Um, is there a problem?"

Dipper then snaps he's eyes back the regular level and with slight nervousness says, "No, nothing." Wendy has that same smirk knowing that nervous response and what he saw.

All four then join Candy whom is at the giant viewer touch board table having the two remaining flash drives hooked up and downloaded on the screen along with Dipper's journal which is on the corner end of the board. Behind her there are three giant screened computer monitors behinds her with a mouse and keyboard and other pieces of buttons and equipment that are arranged in a circular manner, all right behind her. The Mystery Shack Investigators they are viewing the footage Adam and Candy viewed before and also some of the new footage unviewed, Mabel she then looks down at the videos on the viewer touch board along with Adam, Dipper and Wendy.

Mabel says, "Is that us."

Candy looks at her and says, "Yeah."

Wendy says, "But who made them?"

"Candy replies, "You all did."

Dipper looks carefully at the date on the video Candy is watching and he sees it's from last month. Dipper looks carefully at the date on the video Candy is watching and he sees it's from last week.

Dipper says, "This videos date about for three weeks, how is that possible I only can remember yesterday and this day."

Candy says, "It was the same with both Adam and me, but from the video archives I brought out, it looked like there was a final battle and all three of you were captured, some of the last dated video journals are from myself and Adam."

Wendy then asks, "We were in those black tentacle spas or whatever, however both you and Adam weren't."

Candy says, "I figured that out."

She takes out a touch pad and moves her finger to a file on chemical inventory, and on the list, there are two vials used. "Some of the amnesia vials Darren purchased from McGuffin are recorded used, that's why both I and Adam could remember the same amount all three of you have." Mabel says, "But why erase your memories at all?"

Adam says, "Because whoever is running these creatures, somehow is able to psychically pick up on us and they would have found out about what we were doing, so we had to protect our memories and rely on our smarts to figure things out again and rescue you."

Mabel says, "Have you tried contacting Darien?"

Candy shakes her head, "He's in Tokyo, he's helping out a cousin.

Dipper looks to Adam. "What about your other cousin."

Adam shakes his head. "Gabriel and the other Demon Hunters are away on mission of their own, so there is no com for a while."

Mabel's asks Candy once more, "What about Gretchen and Pacifica."

Candy says, "They're with the Demon Hunters on those missions."

Candy breathes a sigh.

Candy says, "It looks like we're it."

Dipper then asks the question. "There is still one question that hasn't been answered what are we dealing with?"

Candy then presses on one of the video journals and then suddenly there is a display of Adam whom is once again in his sorcerer robe and there are candles in from of him on the desk and even in most of the room.

Adam brings out his Ebon book and he turns the page and reads out.

"Shalgon is one of the gods from the times of the old ones, before creation. This creature is a ruler that resides from under their sea. He is a deceiver that has helped lead people astray throughout time, but its real goal is to take control of our world by injecting most of his wicked sea devil race to our existence. Some say he has done this thought time, some of his race might have been certain leaders throughout history. And throughout time his number has grown.

Dipper says, "Is there anything about finding and killing these things."

The video image of Adam says, "I'm getting to that."

Adam flips to the journal passage.

"Throughout my travels I've found a way to put these monstrosities within my sight. I've concocted a potion which I've used to coat the lens of my telescope. This magic allows anyone that looks through to see the truth."

Mabel takes a copy of Candy's sunglasses and says, "We know that already so, where are they?"

The video image of Adam says, "Oh impatient, impatient."

Mabel is a bit surprised and says, "Man, that's creepy how the heck are you doing that Adam?"

Adam says, "I don't know?"

Adam flips through a page and it has an ancient map on what our world looked like long ago and the continents that are now around. From one big one Atlantis, another Lemuria, and another that is connected, and bit is Stygia and Hyboria north of the continent Adam also sees certain specific details on Temple and cities that resided. One of them which is on the edge of the cost of Stigia. The black colored temple reads "Temple of Shalgon."

Candy then stops the video and then looks at Adam.

Adam says, "My book of Ebon doesn't include that map."

Candy says, "No but…"

Candy looks at the journal that is laid on the corner of the touch board. She goes to it and then opens the journal up but then looks at Dipper.

"Do you mind?"

Dipper says, "No, go ahead and look into my private thoughts…"

Candy opens the journal and flips though the pages quickly without even reading them and at first there is nothing special. But then she stops and remembers something and does the flip though again and then realizes that a few of the pages felt a little weighted. She comes to six of the pages from Dippers journal and then takes one page and then peels it apart slowly and there are two pages, but one page isn't one that belongs as the paper looks old and discolored and has what look like geographical details. She then does the same with the other pages and takes them out of Dipper journal carefully. She takes each of the six old pages carefully in her hands and goes to a big scanner near the other computer with the three monitors. She has each of the pages scanned and all six of them come on display on one of the monitors. She then goes to the keyboard and mouse and then with he mouse, points and clicks on each peace and put them together for a little while and then the pieces form a complete map of the text on the Ancient City of the deceptive god Shalgon.

Candy says, "Delphi for the ancient map run a simulation on what the world would look like thousands of years the present."

A simulation is run it shows the flooding of certain land masses as well as tectonic shifts as some land masses start to get reformed into now, we know the world now. Candy looks carefully as she sees the continent the city is located has sunk and gone.

Candy then says, "Lock down the exact coordinate on where the city is. She sees the city is on the Pacific Ocean underneath which is located near the west coast."

Candy then says, 'Delphi, close up on the exact location and the coast it's near."

Delphi then slowly does a close and when it's closed enough Candy says, "Stop."

Candy looks at the map and sees the coast and she sees the lost city is located near the Harbor beach area of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Candy says, "Red Beach."

Candy then has a small smile on her face.

"Right under our nose all this time."

Dipper says, "That explains how they got to our town easily."

Adam says, "And why the psychic influence of this monster is so close.

Candy then looks at all of them and says, "Well guys, it's time to hit the beach."


	5. Deep Star Six

Adam, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy all are led by Candy as she drives them to Gravity Falls Blood Bay beach. There is a barricade that blocks the road way to the beach closed but Candy just presses a button and the gate automatically opens and they drive right through. Candy parks the car in the parking lot and all of them get out and they are walking to the shore of the lake and just as their in the middle

Candy then signals them to stop and Mabel says, "So what are we doing now?"

Candy then points out toward the lake and says, "Out there."

Mabel is puzzled as she and everyone are all looking at nothing but the body of water.

Mabel says, "Candy what are we supposed to look at?"

"The ship your all looking at the ship."

"I don't understand."

Candy she takes out a remote and then points outward and then presses a button and then suddenly something starts to show up and the sky their looking at starts to change shape as they see some black and then it takes form slowly as each of the spots of black start to stretch out a little quickly and it is suddenly each black block shape that appears soon starts to come together as the picture forms to create an even bigger picture and it's a Battleship. Mabel, Dipper, Adam and Wendy are amazed by what they see as they see there is an actually Battleship in their sight but not any ordinary battleship it was a ship that turns invisible.

Mabel he then asks, "How did you and Crimson…."

Candy she then presses another button on her remote and then suddenly there is near the shore water there is another boat that forms, and it is a Cutter boat that is slightly parked by the shoreline.

Candy then looks at them all, "It's a long story Mabel, I'll tell you someday but all you need to know it's named the Jabberwocky."

"Why did you name it that."

"Also, a long story but right now we don't have time for it, come with me."

They all get inside the cutter and Candy drives them all toward the Battleship. As they get near, she then presses a button and then suddenly two doors open slightly below the boat spreading apart slowly creating some sort of passage way big enough for a cutter to come in. Candy she then slowly brings the cutter into the passageway and then the doors closes once more.

After they are inside they are within some sort of docking bay circuit and Candy she drives the Cutter into that circuit and then as she gets to the end of it, she then presses another button and there are some sort of metallic pads on the edges of the surface and they suddenly latch onto the pads that are on the cutter once close enough.

Candy gets the cutter completely secure and then everyone gets out of the cutter and they continue to follow her going thought the hallways of the Battleship amazed they're going through it. Suddenly Candy she walks right up to a big doorway and she goes up to the keypad and presses in the code and it opens right into the Bridge of the ship which all have equipment that is all up to date that cover the whole room of the bridge all placed circular formation but also some consoles in the middle of the room that are a little smaller and also in a circular format. These surround a captain's chair. Located to the front of the captain's viewpoint is the automated captain's wheel which is incased in the middle beside two consoles.

The Mystery Shack Investigators look and are just amazed by what they see, as they keep looking at some of the consoles and how sophisticated they are. Adam then walks right in front of one of the windows and he can see there is a great viewpoint of the sea. Adam then looks back at Candy, "Wow how did you…" Suddenly he and the rest of the investigators hear some sort of noises and all the monitors and switches are all lighted up. Candy is switching things on the bridge.

Candy says, "Long story."

Candy, she takes out from her backpack the printed copy of the recent map and goes to the right conceal of the wheel. She then types in on a keyboard the coordinates to where they need to sail to, and the engines are starting up and the ship starts moving forward. She then engages the automatic pilot, stops working and then faces everyone.

Candy says, "Alright, I need all of you to follow me."

The mystery investigators follow her lead and they suddenly come to a couple of bay door labeled Diver Suit Bay she then opens the bay doors and right inside the wide room there are whole rows of Diver Suits but they're not so bulky as the fibers are a little more flexible and formfitting. The helmets are almost like that of an astronaut but a little smaller and lighter. There is some sort of pack behind them and one wrist there is a keyboard with buttons even a typing text. Along with some gloves which have a couple of buttons on the side of the forefingers. Everyone is astonished by what their seeing.

Dipper says, "Wow, did both you and Darrien do all this."

Candy says, "Yes and no, these were supposed to be the next deep-sea suits during World War 2 but after this project with this ship went aware according to them, these suits were scraped."

Dipper looks closely at it a touch one of the suits.

Candy says, "Each of the suits just like this ship we've added some features to modify for our era."

Candy sees even Adam is curious about one of the suits.

Candy says, "The suits are somewhat independent function, the pack on the back constantly reproduces oxygen so you don't have to worry about the oxygen getting low. But also, the pack have a set of mini jets back to bottom, those help in moving forward and ascending, descent, but also a slight hover function. There are three buttons for those on the gloves of the suits, but you must press the buttons at the same time to make the jets work and stabilized.

Dipper then points to the left wrist keyboard.

Dipper says, "What about this?"

Candy says, "That keyboard has unique features for your suit, which I'll run you though as you get to your destination.

"Wait me?"

"You and Adam will go explore the coordinates see if there is anything there."

Wendy then looks at Candy and says, "Wait what about Mabel and I."

Candy looks at them and then looks at Mabel.

"For you Mabel I need a number one to help run the ship."

Then she looks at Wendy.

"Your number two as well as chief of security in case our ship is breached, well hey you never know."

Candy then looks at both Dipper and Adam.

"Don't worry guys I and the rest will be with you every step of the way."

She then goes to the helmets and takes on of them and then points to where the head light is and on the sides of the headlight there are a couple of mini cameras.

Candy says, "There are a couple of cameras to keep an eye on you, and also the helmets have a com system-built in."

They feel the ship then comes to a stop.

Candy says, "Alright game time, Dipper and Adam suit up, Mabel and Wendy come with me.

Both Adam and Dipper they are both in black body suits and both climb up the three steps to some type of platforms and both back up slowly to a point shaped opening. They then feel their right in it and the doorways soon close in and fasten, when they hear the robotics screwing automatically hip joints to knees. Then both raise their arms up as the torso is lowered down and once it has it is fastened to the hip joints same screwing motion. Then they raise their arms horizontal as the arms then come near and they soon they cover their arms and hands and then facen right onto the shoulder joints and facen.

Then finally the helmet gets lowered and comes to their neck and head and the fanciers lock. It's a light bulk as there are some flexible robotic mech fibers that allow movement of turning the head left and right as welly as their arms and legs. The helmet has one-bit protective shielding circular visor that covers face to left and right. The helmet soon facens on and their suit procedure is complete as both are now in the armored automated diver suits. Both then do a little system check as both fleck the fingers and both do a few stops, then the computer systems on their helmets start to come on as they see bits of data read outs on the sides. They then look at some sort of wrist computer that has several buttons light up which have features for the suits they wear.

Adam says on the open mic, "Alright mic check one, are you receiving me."

Candy then speaks into the head set she has on.

"Yes, I read you, loud and clear."

Adam gives Dipper the thumbs up signal and then Dipper responds.

"Mic check two, are you receiving me."

Candy says, "Yes, reading you on the open party line."

Candy along with Mabel and Wendy they are looking at the two monitors on the mid consoles and it's a viewpoint of Dipper and Adam.

Candy says, "Alright I've got you both on sight."

Candy then signals Wendy to look at the radar. She goes over and looks on the radar and sees nothing.

Wendy says, "Everything clear so we're alright on our end."

Candy nods and then she goes back to her mic.

Candy says, "Alright guys go to the pool room and I'm going open up the hatch at the bottom and from there you just go down."

Adam then says, "Copy."

He then looks at Dipper whom looks nervous as hell as usual.

"Alright buddy once more into the breach."

Dipper has a slightly nervous nod. Adam has a small smile.

"Don't worry I got your back, so does Candy and everyone else."

Soon both Adam and Dipper get started walking to the pool room, despite how big the suits are they can move easily, though still a bit slowly due to some weight of them but not much. Soon they come to the pool area, Adam goes on the ladder first and then climbs down and then when he is underwater and low enough, he then let's go and slowly descends. Dipper then comes second and follows suit. Soon the doors beneath their feet then slowly slide apart and then Dipper and Adam then have their arms locked in a middle position ready to press their finger buttons and their headlights automatically activate. The doors are completely open, and both start their decent down into the dark ocean. Dipper and Adam press the bottom button on their forefinger and the jets from the bottom activate at a low speed, making their decent slow and nice. As both Dipper and Adam continue to descend in the dark depths.

Adam says, "Hey Dipper, you think one of those video archives we're going to see me get to the forest of souls in "Road searcher"?

Dipper says, "Yeah, well I'm at the sea of ooze so what do you have to say about that?"

"Five bucks you didn't."

"Your on."

Candy says, "Will you both cut the chatter and stay on task."

Adam says, "Sorry candy, but so far there is nothing nothing but more water and darkness."

Candy says, "Just keep going, I'm sure you're on the right track."

Dipper says, "Man this really is giving me the creeps."

Adam looks at him and says, "I know, have you looked around."

"There's nothing but more water, why?"

"Exactly, there's nothing in these waters, not even one fish."

"Your right but you want to know what else creeps me out it feels like were being watched."

Suddenly as both turn forward, they then see a giant head emerge and it stares at both Dipper and Adam with gigantic narrow pupiled eyes and tentacles protruding from the bottom where a mouth should be. Along with giant wings that are outstretched left and right. Both Dipper and Adam get a little frightened of the sight and both move back. Candy, Mable and Wendy get a little startled by the sight their seeing on the screen.

Wendy says, "What the hell is that?"

Candy then gets her senses back and then she looks more carefully at the creatures displayed and then says, "Hold it."

She gets back on the mic. "Hold it a minute Dipper and Adam, just settle down, looks carefully at it."

Dipper and Adam slow their retreat a bit, they move their headlights a little carefully at the head and realize it's not moving at all. Adam then turns his headlight up a little more the light gets brighter. He also sees that the creature is marble colored.

Dipper says, "It's a statue."

They both see more of the features of this statue. They both see more of the features of this statue which seems to be about 20 feet and 30 feet wide, tall almost the size of a building. They see how its chest is scaly as there are layers on it but also how it has giant claws about the size of the claws of a crane.

Despite a statue Dipper feels nerve wracked and the shoe size of the statue and the wide wind span that could cover half of the town. They descend own enough to se the pedestal.

Dipper asks Adam, "Do you know of this creature?"

Adam looks at it, still in awe of the squid like head and amphibious features.

Adam says, "One of the other gods worshiped, I'm not quite sure which one though."

"Thought you were familiar with your book."

"Yeah, but according to that book there are trillions of gods undiscovered or unlisted, and this turns out to be one of them."

They both look past the statue and see something.

Dipper says, "Wait a minute what are those structures behind it."

Adam says, "I don't know, lets get a little closer."

Dipper gets a little nervous from the statue in front of them.

Adam says, "Don't worry Dipper, it's just a statue, I'm sure nothing bad is going to suddenly happen, well some of the time."

"What?"

Adam goes forward and Dipper breathes a sigh and goes with him, both of them go steadily toward the statue and then move past it, as they've gone past he then then see they see what looks like some sort of ruins and both Dipper rand Adam they are moving forward past the statute to get a better look at the city their viewing.

Dipper says, "Are you all getting this."

Candy and the rest are in awe, "Yeah, we're getting it, I don't know what it is but it's …. something?"

There are what look like some sort of tower structures that all are sticking out like turnups. The sight is daunting as each of these towers are so big, they make both seem like mere ants. The structures themselves are strange as if they were built by giants but in each of the exteriors there is a series of writings of some sort of language Adam and Dipper have no idea what they say.

But also, how very circular and wide the structures are and how each of them have a vast amount of levels that are even taller than any tall building. It takes them a while to decent toward the bottom of the turnup structure and it is up to 100 or more floors and the pole the turnup like structure is supported is even more floors down as they can hardly see the bottom of the tower. But they are still amazed by the structure and wonder not just who built it but mainly how people go in in the first place.

Adam looks at Dipper and says, "Hey you alright?"

"Yeah, it's times like that I wonder why there is such a wide appeal for scuba."

"Ah, c'mon where's your sense of adventure Dipper?"

"Gone the minute I was trapped in that tentacle…. I don't know."

Both Adam and Dipper they're looking around the underwater palace. It is the most unusual he's ever seen as it's a culture he's never seen before.

Dipper says, "Have you seen anything like this in your Ebon book."

"Yeah, but never up close or this much, these towers are suppose to be their temples of worship."

"That high and with that many floors."

"The builders aren't human what do you expect."

Candy goes to another terminal and does a structural analysis on the tower and according to Delphi, there is a slight opening on the 13th floor of the structure. Candy gets back on the mic.

Candy says, "Guys, Delphi detects there is an opening on the 13th floor location."

Adam says, "Were on our way."

Both Adam and Dipper they both fire up the jets and go straight toward the location. As they do, they see there is some big cavernous passageway. Both of them they go though it and as they go through it they see above them there is a pool sized opening. They both then ascend toward the opening and then they both enter some other chamber.

Adam says, "Alight Candy Dipper and I have just entered some sort of chamber."

Candy says, "That's good I can see it, before you proceed, I'll tell you one of the features of the left wrist keypad."

Adam looks at his keypad.

Candy says, "There is a black button on the far left, it allows the cameras on your helmets to take pictures. There is also a knob right next to the black button, it is right now on one, but turn it to any of the other numbers it will increase the speed and number of photographs."

Adam says, "Got it."

Both Adam and Dipper they begin to proceed into the chamber. They both see a passageway up ahead and decide to go that direction. In that passageway it's a place where it's practically a gallery of statues, each of them display some sort of creatures and deities both aren't' familiar with. Adam activates the camera portion of the suit. He sees some sort of humanoid creature that is amphibian half human and fish as it has fins on his head and bulbus eyeballs. The eyes seem to be made of some sort of amber stone that hardly has any rust and corrosion.

Adam says, "Dang, this is what I call a gallery of horrors."

Dipper says, "What are they?"

Adam says, "Some of the very disciples that searve Shalgon."

Adam and Dipper explore the section, they turn the dial on their wrist keyboard and then press the black button taking photos of where they're at. They make sure to take photos of each of the statues in the room. Adam gets near one of them as Dipper goes another way, he looks carefully at one of the eyes and then with his left hand is about to touch it.

Dipper says, "Adam come over here."

Adam stops what he is doing and then goes to where Dipper is. The eye Adam is about to touch suddenly makes a small movement.

Adam runs over to the section Dipper is at and says, "What is it?"

Dipper says, "See for yourself."

Both come to what looks like some sort of alter room and there aren't any pews or seats round but there are rows in which the floor has a certain archaic or Samarian symbol. Adam once again takes some oceanographer photographs, along with Dipper whom is doing the same.

Dipper says, "You know these symbols."

Adam says, "A few, but others aren't even on the book."

As both explore, they take photos of the entire place he looks at some of the pillars in the room that have a series of symbols that just about cover the entire pillar from bottom to top. Adam switches the oceanography cavern to rapid and the flashes click in a mater of mere seconds. Dipper stops taking photos as he looks above the alter and then moves back more and is astonished by what he sees and then he looks at Adam and says, "Adam come here."

Adam stops what he does and then walks over to where Dipper is and he sees he's looking at something, Adam then faces the same direction and then sees there is what looks like open big caring tapestry.

Both Dipper and Adam they look at what is displayed, and it looks like a solar system but it's different from the usual map as there are some planet on the chart that haven't been accounted for. From one planet that is slightly away and near Jupiter.

Another that seems to have ring that make across. But what's strange about it is there are monster on it. One that seems to be some bright sphere with eyes around it and see as though they are spreading onto one of the other planets which covered with tentacles.

Another is a giant monster head with sharp teeth the length of bamboo trees and this monster has his mouth wide open after another world and seems to be sleeping. The world is within its maw and in the middle of its maw more tentacles that are just reaching onto this world. Their trying to see more but then notice from how the edge the mural is torn off it's unfinished.

Dipper says, "The mural it's unfinished, I don't' understand why they would have an unfinished mural."

Adam says, "I don't know."

Adam continues to take rapid photos of what he's observing.

Adam says, "But we'll find out latter, meanwhile we haven't found a trace of where Shalgon is."

Dipper says, "This is suppose to his domain, he couldn't have just left, he still has the town in its grip."

"He didn't leave."

"What do you mean."

"These gods never leave the domain that worships them, it's sacred ground their home."

Meanwhile Mabel, Wendy and Candy they are viewing what Dipper and Adam are seeing but then suddenly there is some sort of blip on the radar. Wendy hears it and comes to it and reports.

Wendy says, "Candy we have a blip."

Candy is puzzled and then gives Mabel the mic.

Candy says, "Mabel, watch their positions."

She comes to Wendy and sees the radar and sees there is a slight blip that is behind their ship. But then suddenly there is another blip, another and another that is showing up. Both Candy and Wendy look at each other know their all-in big trouble. Mabel also observes this and communicates with both Dipper and Adam.

Mabel says, "Adam, Dipper get back to the Jabberwocky on the double.

Adam picks up on Mabel's signal and responds, "Roger."

He looks at Dipper.

"C'mon Dipper our friends are in trouble."

But then suddenly there is some sort of noise.

Dipper says, "Did you hear that?'

Both look in the same direction, their looking at the passage where the statues are but the area has gotten darker. They hear some sort of hissing sounds. Dipper and Adam, see something coming out of the darkness, it's one of the humanoid amphibious demonic creatures that all have yellow orange pupils' eyes that glow and are looking at both along with several other of its kind.

Dipper is about to scream, Adam sees that, and he says, "Oh, no you don't, I go first this time."

Adam then screams and so does Dipper. Both back away as the monstrosities are getting closer.


	6. Deep Rising

Candy and the rest immediately see the monitors between both Dipper and Adam were cut off.

Mabel says, "Candy what happened?"

Candy is pressing some buttons on the console but gets nothing.

"I… I don't know they both have been cut off."

Wendy says, "Can we try and rescue them?"

Candy relooks at the monitors seeing each of the mindless amphibian horde are converging on their ship.

Candy says, "We've got to rescue ourselves first."

Back at the ruins, Dipper then raises a channel back to Candy. "Candy, we have company, what do we do?"

He hears nothing but static.

"Candy?"

Once again static.

Dipper looks at Adam.

"Adam, I can't raise Candy."

"Nor I."

Dipper feels a cold chill as he sees each of the amphibian humanoids slowly coming their way. They look at both with vicious yellow eyes that are like fire which is one that wants to consume both.

Dipper looks at his wrist keyboard and then sees there is a set of four red buttons. Dipper presses one of them and then suddenly behind his back two rods retract out and then fold and then suddenly there are some claws that emerge. Dipper as he raises his hand it does the same thing and he then flexes his fingers and the spiked gauntlet does the same thing.

Dipper then looks toward Adam and nods. Adam understands and then he looks at his left wrist key pad. Adam then looks and sees the red buttons Dipper pressed on his. He then presses the second to middle button and then suddenly some rods on eh mid-section of the pack he wears emerges and out of the end comes tow big drill bits that are now rotating extremely fast, Adam does a small test realize the same results as Dipper.

But now both are now going at it aggressively against their amphibian enemies. One of the amphibian humanoids jump up, Adam catches it's sudden assent form his eye and he immediately executes an upper cut which brings the drill to point up and then the amphibian creature soon lands straight onto the drill and as it goes down, it is implied straight though and then is just spinning clockwise and sprinkling neon turquoise blood which splats on Adam and even Dipper a little.

Dipper says, "Could you be a little less messy."

"Sorry, but these are top of the line, what are you going to do."

Dipper suddenly sees one of the amphibian creatures and then puts his hands up along with the bionic arms as one of the inhuman monstrosities closes in and then tries to swipe Dipper but Dipper blocks with he left robotic arm and then executes a palm strike right toward the monster and it goes down hard and spasms as most of it's face ahs been smashed in and has several hole punctures from the spikes oozing out some blood.

Adam has two amphibian creatures to deal with as he puts his palms up and does small thrusts and then tries to come his way with the drill bits. The bits penetrate right thought the foreheads to the back of the skulls of the amphibian creatures and both then drop like logs.

Dipper then notices another feature on his wrist keyboard which says, Heatseeking Robot Hands. Dipper for the heck of it, presses the button and suddenly the spiked claws from both robotic rods they shoot out and open up and then both robotic hands they grasp onto the faces of the Amphibian creatures near and then while grasped then push both of them toward the wall and then as they hit the wall the hands then explode taking their heads with them. But Dipper and Adam see their still out numbered and Dipper looks at Adam.

Dipper says, "What are we going to do?"

Meanwhile Candy, Mabel and Wendy have their own problems to deal with as they see on the multiple monitors there is a whole horde of the amphibian humanoid demons that are coming on and breaking into sections of the ship.

Wendy says, "What do we do Candy?"

Candy immediately runs to one of the other consoles and then presses a few buttons and can get some parts of her ship locked down. She then looks on the digital display map which shows in blue some of the sections secure and locked down, which include the bridge and other places.

Candy says, "Good the bridge is secure."

Wendy says, "For now, those things are still coming."

Candy says, "Don't worry I have defensive measures for this, right now…

She then pushes a button and then there are two cabinet doors on one wall that open and there is a whole armory of weapons that mainly consist of martial arts and even medevil weapons.

Candy says, "Arm up, this is going to get rough."

Meanwhile both Dipper and Adam are defending themselves from the amphibious horde but despite their efforts they're to no avail as they keep piling up at the temple. Adam then does a double thrust punch and both the drills they go straight into the midsections of both the amphibious humanoids as they have right through the organs to the exposed air. Both creatures spurt out turquoise neon blood.

One of the amphibian creatures they start to take a few steps to try to overtake Adam. Adam sees this and then he swings his left hand in a low arc and the drill slices though some of the thigh flesh and muscle of the amphibian creature and it goes down. Adam suddenly sees the other attempt the same attack but Adm then executes a knife hand back swing right and the drill swings to the right and slices throughout the two orange yellow eyes of the creature that is leaking orange yellow neon blood throughout them.

Then there are others that charge Adam, he then directs the ones impaled and then thrusts once more impaling the other duo and they spurt out turquoise blood then there are a few others that come his way. Adam sighs and the moves both the drill arms with the impaled creatures and does multiple thrusts just one by one adding each creature to the shichcabob and making the rod a lot more crowded and a little heavy the last two fill the rods completely.

Adam is down on one knee as the weight makes him a little off balance and he's having trouble pulling each of the drills out. Adam then presses a button and the drill goes counter clockwise motion but each of the amphibians they awaken and then they grab at the rod their impaled on and they start to shake it, Adm tries to maintain balance and retract his drills but then suddenly he hears some sparks and realizes both the robotic arms are being torn apart from him. They pull again and more wires and circuits break and soon Adam is unable to operate the controls. Adam then finds a disengage button, he presses it and then he separates his suit with the drill arms and the Amphibian humanoid demons impaled they drop to the floor and then the drill arms self-destruct along with the creatures and there is nothing but some bits of metal and turquoise blue blood painting part of the temple.

Meanwhile Candy, Mabel and Wendy are dealing with trouble on the ship. Candy once again picks her chain whip with dagger. Mabel a ninja goes and Wendy a couple of the Chinese hatchets. Mable sees the monitors which have plenty of the creatures braking though and trying to get to the bridge.

Mabel says, "Their getting closer."

Candy says, "Both of you get those consoles."

She points to a couple at the middle with monitors of what's going on inside the ship. Wendy and Mabel, they run to the consoles immediately.

Mable looks toward Candy. "Alright what do we do."

Candy quickly explains. Both consoles you see right here."

She points to a digital display map on the console and it has some red lights and several blue ones. The blue represents the bridge channel while the red represents the invaders.

Wendy says, "What about all of these buttons."

Candy says, "They spring out any trap you want, but you can't activate them until the creatures are in the Killzone."

Mable gets excited. "Ah man this is going to be fun.'

Candy says, "It'll be more fun when we survive this."

Survive, alright keep your eyes peeled, to your battle stations. Wendy, Mabel and Candy they are watching each of the monitors in front of them. Candy sees the outside of the ship has plenty of those fishlike humanoid creatures that all are converging on the ship. Candy presses a couple of buttons. One button activates an electro field which electrifies the platform exterior of the battle ship which has fried some of the monsters and has made some of them fall or retreat toward the sea. For the other button a Gatling gun is up and the target points at some of the amphibian creatures and then discharges bullets which shred several of the creatures on the pathway.

Some of their head are blown away or decapitate, or even their bodies get torn like paper as the bullets hammer and eat into their spines and ribs. Neon colored blue blood flank out from the discharges. Wendy looks on her monitor and sees some of the creature in the mess hall of the ship, Wendy presses a series of buttons as soon as the sensors light up. Some of the mess hall table they suddenly produce giant razor like blades on their edges along with some rotary blades on the circular tables and knife blades on the chairs. Some of the creatures in the pathway of the tables and the rectangular tables converge and cut the group of creatures in half. Slicing them torso to waist.

The circular table fly like discs and they cut the throats or decapitate, even diagonally slice some of the creatures. The chairs they all fly and several of them land on the creatures. The knives penetrate the skulls of some of the creatures or get on the shoulders and head or any other parts of the body the chair knives cling to. One creature is completely covered in chairs and just goes down with neon blue blood covering the already cake floor of neon blue blood. Another has a chair leg with a knife blade at eh bottom that has gone though it's nose to the back of its' skull. Neon blue blood spirits out from the black. But despite their efforts the creatures are still coming.

Mabel says, "There still coming."

Candy immediately presses something on her keyboard.

Mabel says, "What did you push."

"Giving ourselves some backup."

Suddenly in one room of the ship, there are this set of what looks like old time diver suits from the early 1900s to 60's and each of the suits they then light up, purple light inside the helmets and one of the drones Divers has its arm up. In one hallway there is a series of feet that are stomping and it's a platoon of the retro diver suits. Some of the mindless amphibians they look at them with curiosity as they are unable to pick up a sent on any of these walking beings and then decide to just charge at them. Then suddenly the Diver suits have their hands up and their hands come apart and then both pieces pull away making nothing but a stump but then a couple of Gatling gun muzzles retract out and then discharge at the creature that comes their way.

Through but one diver drone grasps it by the neck and then picks it up and the creatures face is reflected by its face plate. The purple light grows brighter and then projects out, burning the amphibian creatures face flesh to skull. Most of the drone divers that are on the outside deck of the battle ship have thrown most of the amphibian creatures out. A few of the drones got lost as several of the amphibian creatures managed to gang up on some of them and tear at their bodies and circuitry. But it always costed the creatures as the Diver Suits damaged exploded taking the creatures that attacked it with the drone to oblivion and on the deck, there was nothing, but circuitry scattered, black scorch marks, and entrails and parts of the creature that have been reduced to neon blue mulch.

Mabel, Candy, And Wendy then hear some banging on the bridge door and sees there is dent beginning to form. Mabel, Candy, and Wendy all three take their stances from Mabel whom has her go up, Candy whom pulls her Chain Whip back and straight, and Wendy holding one hatchet back and one forward for offence and defense. The banging becomes more frequent and the dent gets even bigger until suddenly the door immediately gives away. And some of the creatures they charge right at the trio.

Mabel dodges a few swipes by the amphibian demons by rolling and then when a few come at her she slices one with a diagonal slash, another and upward upper right diagonal slide and the third that makes a swipe at her, Mabel strafes to the left and executes an overhead swing which cuts the amphibian creatures arm off and then as the creature yells in pain, she then executes a thrust penetrating it's body all the way though. She then retreats it and the mindless beast is on its' knees and then finishes it off with a decapitation.

Wendy she is using her two Chinese hatchets. She blocks one of the amphibians strikes by using the two flat ended of the axe blades and then with a right backhanded swing which cut thorough the creature's cheek and bone. She sees another trying a simultaneous overhead slash with both claws, but Wendy blocks the swipes with the top end of the axe and front kicks the creature making it stagger and then she crosses both her arms and then executes a simultaneous inward scissor slash which decapitates the amphibian creature whom now has a stump that spirts out blue neon blood.

Candy she once again does her wu shu movements with her chain whip in which with a set of swift movements can make short work of a few of the amphibian monsters that have tried to attack her. She makes the dagger on the chain spin counter clockwise on her area and it slices the throats of a couple of the creatures that now leak out neon blue blood flowing as they grasp their throats. She then does V motion swings which cut both the eyeballs of one creature, the creature yells in pain but Candy she then does three descending horizontal counter clockwise slashes which one goes across its ace, another neck, another third to last the torso that cuts across toward the heart.

The creature then goes down. She then sees four coming her way and so she once again wields her whip chain with her style of wu shu dancer like movements and she then with one dodges it's claw swipe by doing a forward roll and then having the chain wrapped around its neck and then there is another and she executes a side roll and has the chain wrapped around its neck and it's the same dodging and rolling with the other two as she is able to have the chain wrapped around all four creatures. She then pulls the chain hard and the dagger decapitates all four creatures simultaneously. Their heads immediately lob off and their slumps gusher out neon blue blood painting some of the bridge.

After dispatching them she sees from the monitors despite their best defenses against the invading creatures and what Dipper and Adam are armed with, the odds are stacked. She then come to a console with a red button with a safe guard panel. There is a label on it that says, "Don't press unless you really, really mean it." Candy then opens the panel up and is about to press the button.

Candy says, "Candy, Wendy cover your ears."

Wendy and Mabel look at the button Candy is about to press.

Wendy says, "What is it?"

"The worst sound since the birth of mankind."

Candy presses the button and suddenly on the loud speakers of the ship, there is the sound of nails scratching a chalkboard. She then activates that same sound which plays inside the bridge to the outside of the ship and all the amphibian humanoids they are all covering their ears in pain of the noise and all run and retreat toward the water. The sound is so loud it penetrates though the water and goes straight toward the temple. The amphibian creatures they're also covering their ears from that horrible sound that is shattering not just their hearing but also it feels like their brains are being scratched as well. They run out of the temple and away from Dipper and Adam. This gives Dipper and Adam their chance to escape the temple.

Soon the ship and the waters are clear, and Dipper and Adam are safely back on the ship on their way to the bridge, still in the suits but their helmets off. They get onto the bridge quickly and see Candy, Wendy, and Mabel all three are a little dirty and have some of the neon blue blood on their faces and clothes and has painted most of the bridge alone with some body parts lying around.

Wendy and Mabel see both Dipper and Adam, they immediately drop their weapons and run to both in a hugging embrace and Dipper and Adam do likewise but gently as their still in the suits. Candy sees the sight with a slight smile about a little wishing that Darren/Crimson Talon were here to do the same with her. Suddenly she hears something and it's another blip. She then comes to the radar and sees this blip is different as its' big.

Candy says, "Guys, it's not all over yet, look.

Mable, Wendy, Adam and Dipper they come to the radar screen and they see the blip.

Mabel says, 'What is it?"

Candy then looks at the monitor above and see there is something very big that is coming their way as it's making huge oncoming waves. Then suddenly some sort to head pops up which has yellow bulbous eyes with dark narrow slanted pupils that are looking at them and it emerges a little more and the head is very much like the amphibian humanoids they fought but this is a really big head which could be the size of the Atlas Globe sculpture and the width of the head is about the size of the ship but a little bigger as it's width is several more feet.

Adam comes to the monitor and says, 'It's Shalgon."

The amphibian giant gives out an inhuman roar that the Mystery Shack gang had to cover their ears as the sound was piercing their ears. The creature then brings out it's hands and the hands come near the ship, despite it going at top speed. The giant hand soon overshadows the ship and instead of grasping at it with its palms instead it has tentacles that suddenly come out of the flesh of its palms and fingers which suddenly wrap around parts of the back of the ship. Candy and the rest are stuck in their positions as they are in the ancient God's clutches.


	7. Hell's Depths

Wendy says to Candy, "Can't you do something."

Candy says, "I'm utilizing the ships defenses, but their ineffective, however I and Darren we're prepared for something like this."

Candy then immediately goes to the keyboard and types in a set of coordinates.

Mabel says, "What are you doing?"

Candy says, "In the Ebon book there were some other writings, a spell to enter one of their dark realms."

Adam says, "Wait how do you know it will work."

Candy says, "The spell is also a set of coordinates, same principle."

Dipper says, "But this is a naval ship that just turns invisible."

Candy says, "It does much more than that Dipper."

As soon as the coordinates are typed, suddenly there is something on the right of the console that appears which are a pair of levers and what looks like a counter display above them. Candy immediately pulls both levers down.

Dipper says, "What are those."

Candy says, "Those are our only ticket to the realm, one lever activates the hover/fly function, the other is to activate the dimensional bridge."

Candy then takes some black blind folds out of her pocket and then throws each of them to the group.

"Hear quickly but those over your eyes."

Mabel says, "Why?"

Candy says, "Because according to the text, if you even take one glimpse of the realm, you'll lose it permanently or even die. No matter what happens don't take off the blind folds no matter how scared you are."

Everyone puts the blindfolds on immediately, but Adam and Dipper switch the helmets to welding visor mode where both just see nothing but darkness but both close their eyes just in case. The ship suddenly starts to levitate up, despite how big and strong the creature is it's unable to release its grip on the ship and is having its hands raised up with the levitating ship.

The ship starts to go about 20 floors above the ocean, everyone is holding on to something as the ship elevates. Some of the Shalgon's body as the ship elevates then lifts a little from the water, Shalgon roars in anger of what's happening, and it causes everyone to cover their ears. Suddenly the ship it then starts to glow with a blue light everywhere and then suddenly along with the creature holding on to it, starts to dematerialize and then suddenly both the ancient god and the ship are just gone.

As their blindfolded their sight is in total darkness, but they continue to hear a lot of really disturbing sounds a series of roars that are endless, their sounds they've never heard nor ever want to hear ever again as the sounds are hurting their ears as if it's something that is trying to burrow straight into their skulls. But they soon as it but then the sounds get worse as they suddenly hear there are certain things.

Soon they hear something as came though to the bridge. There is a slithering that is going on a deck and it has now reached the bridge and they just hear the slithering and the slime of some bus or gooey substance that is moving slowly and surely. Soon Candy can feel a little of a cold and slimy substance that is on her ankle and is suddenly wrapping around and she can feel it slowly but surely slaughtering up, twisting around to ascend with the slimy substance covering her leg.

It's the same with a lot as Adam has one and two slithery tentacles that are on both his shoulders wrapping around. Along with Mabel trying not to wince as there seems to be floating above her head, only touching her scalp a little bit. Dipper and Wendy are holding hands tight as one tentacle and another has wrapped around both their bodies slowly ascending.

Outside of the ship and away from their sight they are floating over what appears to be some sort of ground, but this ground is alive as there are just landmasses that are made of what seem like hills are actually veins constantly pulsating, tall structures that look like trees or towers are actually tentacles that are constantly pointing above and moving, some of these tentacles and ground have a series of multiple mouths with shark like teeth that are just merely breathing but hungry for anything that will fall into their mouths. There are varied sized hills and even a mountain or two but their perfectly circular as there are eyelids that remain close but display the eye movement that any of us do when we are asleep.

On the ship all the Mystery Shack gang are being covered by probing tentacles and each of them are trying hard to mask the fear their caring. Candy keep her right hand on the console while on half of her body and slightly below its wrapped in tentacles. Suddenly there is one tentacle that approaches and then suddenly this tentacle's end opens up and produce some sort of wide horizontal mouth that comes toward, and it is approaching Candy from behind, it doesn't open it's mouth only maintains its rictus like grin and its just moving sideways as if studying Candy, a little and then it slowly approaches her scalp almost touching it with its teeth.

But then suddenly a signal on the counter console rings as the counter suddenly reaches zero. That is a signal that the dimensional bridge engine is fully recharged, and then she suddenly puts her hand on the lever and pushes it back and suddenly the Jabberwocky it then moves fast and the creature with the teeth, roars and opens its mouth and is about to come down on Candy but due to the motion of the ship and the Dimensional bridge reactivated it loses it's grip on her and everyone else.

Suddenly the tentacles they all slither away from their bodies and even the mouth moves away from Candy, all of the tentacles they all get pulled back to Shalgon's palms and then the Amphibian God loses his grip on the Jabberwocky and falls down onto the dimension it's banished to, falling down upon the living earth with mouths about to get it.

The Jabberwocky disappears from the dimension and then suddenly emerges back to ours, back to the ocean where it descends slowly and lands on its surface. Candy and the rest take their blind folds off and Adam and Dipper take the helmets off and all breathe a sigh of relief, knowing the ancient God is now gone and their all safe.

After they all come back to shore, they hardly take a breather as they head back to base and have the photos that Dipper and Adam have taken immediately developed in the investigation lab. Candy, Adam, Dipper and the rest are looking at each of the blown-up oceanography photos. The photos show most of the features of the lost temple, however it's the photo of the big mural they all are puzzling over it. Candy looks at the photos of the mural more carefully and then it occurs to her.

Candy says, "I know what part of this mural is.

Mable says, "What is it?"

"It's our solar system map."

Candy points out the dots on the stone mural.

"You see those dots."

Mabel looks at Candy and says, "Yeah."

"Well, those dots are stars and I recognize some of the order their put in, their constellations. "She points at another part of the mural.

"That is the constellation of "Orion"

She then points to another area.

"This constellation is Athena."

Dipper says, "But how is that possible their mural was made thousands of years ago, they didn't' have sophisticated hovoscopes or even space exploration."

Adam says, "Over the years there's been findings in ancient civilizations that depicted space and the stars; even in the book of Ebon had passages about sorcerers teleporting themselves to other planets, dimensions, or flying they're by a source of light produced."

Candy says, "Yeah, though some of their planets that are chiseled in, I've never seen before though."

Wendy says, "Who are all those figures that have those planets occupied.

Adam says, "It's more of the old Gods."

Mabel says, "Those are Gods, oh gross."

Wendy says, "There is one more question, why are we only seeing a piece of the mural."

Candy says, "It just means it's a piece of a bigger puzzle."

Adam says, "I'll contact my cousins and Darrien about this matter immediately, I'll also begin the search for more of the lost spell books they might contain more information about these ancient Gods."

Dipper says, "I and Wendy will contact Ford, he may know something about this."

Mabel says, "I'll try and raise our other friends Gretchen and Pacifica.

Candy then says, "We need to find those other pieces and soon because I have a feeling Shalgon, isn't the only God in town, and their not siting and waiting anymore."

Up on the tallest mountain top of Gravity Falls, there is a lot of foggy mist that is up there. In that mist there are what look like a couple of appendages that are gigantic and reach several feet across left and right and are bat shaped. Then there are a couple of red glowing orbs and narrow slanted pupils which have their eyes on the area of the hidden base and pulsate with rage.

THE END

Author's Note: This was my slight homage to H.P. Lovecraft as I've always had a fascination with his stories. I mainly thought what if the Mystery Shack Investigators had to deal with the Old and Outer Gods and what if these mysterious ancient dimensional forces where hidden within the Falls, knowing that town I wouldn't put it past them. And yes, part of that beginning was a slight homage to one of my favorite films, John Carpenter's "They Live", I just simply thought what if a few of the characters woke up and nothing was what it seems. As you saw by the end this story was a way to set up something big that will happen in the future of this series. I'm not going to say what it is top secret you're just going to have to wait till the next stories. And yeah once again more questions, like I said wait for the next stories, till then I'm snakeeyes64 from the fall's goodnight.

Map of the Falls

Freshmen Year:

Unholy Night

Into the Demon Night

Senior Year:

Journey into the Dreamscape

Hell's Depths

Non Canon/Connected Stand Alone Stories

Lockdown

Deadly Games

Gravity Falls Ransom


End file.
